After Death
by TwilightRein
Summary: What is their left to do now that they're finally dead? Boy's Love movie MamiyaxNoeru. This is their much needed fluff.


**Hi! **

**First of all, I just want to get this off my chest and say Boys Love (the movie) was, and will forever be, the saddest movie I've ever watched. For a BL movie, it was just so sad. And that ending...! Like, really made my eyes so watery! And on this point, Boys Love the theartical editon was pretty sad but at least they got their happy ending. Mamiya and Noerus got shit. So...here I am. **

**Please enjoy this segment of fluff. They deserve it, considering the crap they've been through. **

* * *

"I think I'm dead." Mamiya said. He was sure he was because the last thing he remembered was drowning at night. Somehow, he was lying on his back on a blanket with the gentle beams of sunlight warming him. He could hear the gentle sound of the ebb and flow of waves as they tumbled across the beach shore. Mamiya took a deep breath in, filling his lungs with sea-flavored air. Noeru sat beside him, smiling as always.

"Why?" He asked, poking Mamiya's stomach.

"Because you're here." Mamiya answered, looking directly at Noeru. His smile slowly disappeared. He looked down on himself and lifted up his shirt. A new scar was near his navel. At the same exact spot where he was stabbed by Chidori. Mamiya propped himself up on his elbows as he ran his fingers along the scar. Noeru sighed and pulled his shirt down.

"I think we are." He whispered seriously, leaning towards Mamiya's ear. Mamiya chuckled and held Noeru's hand.

"Well, I don't mind being dead then." Mamiya said. Noeru wasn't cold anymore. He was breathing, smiling, and warm. Thinking on it now, the train ride to Noeru's promised beach felt like a nightmare. Noeru leaned against Mamiya, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"So, what'd you do after, well, after Chidori stabbed me?"

"Hmm, I think I punched Chidori. I'm not sure."

"It just happened, didn't it? How can you think about it?"

"Well, I have a brain, which helps me think and…" Noeru scowled and leaned away from Mamiya but Mamiya grinned. He grabbed Noeru and pulled him back. He wasn't going anywhere this time. "Let me finish. I think I punched him. I was too focused on you to even care about Chidori."

"So, you just punched him?" Noeru asked. Mamiya nodded.

"You were dying." He said.

"I would've kicked his ass." Noeru said angrily. "He tired to stab you!"

"Are you going to forgive him?" Mamiya asked.

"No! He tired to stab _you_! Is that not getting through you?"

"Maybe," He said. Noeru scowled but it didn't stay on his face for long. How could it when his last living thought was never seeing Mamiya again. Yet, there he was. Holding him and feeling very much alive.

"Wait." Noeru turned around, facing Mamiya. "I was stabbed but…how did you die? If I died for nothing I'll find some way to resurrect myself as a zombie and then I'll kick Chidori's ass. After that I'll eat his brains." Noeru angrily said. Mamiya chuckled and shook his head.

"I drowned." He said.

"Drowned?" Noeru asked. His eyes filled up with confusion. "Did you stick your head in a full bucket of water?"

Again, Mamiya shook his head, only because he couldn't stop chuckling. "Look where we are." Noeru gave Mamiya and quizzical look before he actually noticed where he was. He knew they were on a beach but he didn't really take notice of it when he woke up. He was too preoccupied being glad that Mamiya was with him. But now…if he really looked…

"This is…"

"Yep," Mamiya said. "The beach Ken promised to take you."

Noeru looked back at Mamiya and glared at him, "So, where was I!? Did you just leave me so you can—"

"I took you with me!" Mamiya shouted over Noeru's words. Noeru became silent as he let the words sink in.

"…on the beach?"

Mamiya shook his head, "I carried you into the ocean with me." It took a moment for Noeru to conjure up the image in his head. It looked rather…romantic. He smirked and looked at Mamiya with playful, teasing eyes.

"That's incredibly sappy." He said with a teasing tone. Mamiya shrugged.

"Why?" Noeru asked, curious about the reason.

Mamiya sighed and looked away, his ears turning slightly red. "I just figured…at the moment I wanted to die but not alone but you were dead…I figured at least I could die with you..."

"Even though I was already dead." Noeru said, finishing his sentence.

Mamiya nodded. "I gave you a new shirt before I boarded the train."

"Eh? You mean you took public transportation with a corpse? With _my _corpse?"

Mamiya grinned and kissed Noeru. "It was easy. With a bloodless shirt you looked like you were sleeping."

"Some sleep." Noeru said a bit sarcastically as he lay down on the blanket they were on. He pulled Mamiya down with him, snuggling up to his side. They laid side by side together for a while, neither saying anything in a comfortable silence. Mamiya and Noeru held hands and stared up at the blue sky streaked with orange from the setting sun. It was a nostalgic and calming moment; like being in the eye of a hurricane after surviving the worst of its' merciless building-ripping winds.

Eventually Noeru was the one who finally spoke after God's know how long, "So…is this heaven?" He asked, looking at the sky.

"Does it seem like Heaven?"

"I don't know. I'm wondering when we'll get our wings." Noeru said.

"So, we're angels?"

"Of course," Noeru said, as if they could be anything else. From his point of view, they did nothing wrong in their lives. "The minute I find love life has to fuck it up. At the very least we should get our wings." He tightened his grip on Mamiya's hand.

"Do you want to look around?" Mamiya asked, turning his head to the side so he could look at Noeru. Noeru shook his head and snuggled closer to Mamiya, their faces inches away and their hands still clasped together.

"I want to stay like this for a while longer." Noeru whispered. He nuzzled against Mamiya, feeling Mamiya's chin resting on top of his head. Mamiya laid his arm around Noeru's waist, savoring his warmth.

"Either way, it looks like we're not pressed for time." Mamiya softly said. Noeru nodded and closed his eyes. The soft crash of waves hitting the shore was the only witness to Mamiya and Noeru finally finding their peace away from their former chaotic lives.


End file.
